


The Dangerous of Love

by Empress_Chiyo93



Category: Seven Knights (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Chiyo93/pseuds/Empress_Chiyo93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begitu banyak orang mengira cinta mudah didapat, bahkan dipermainkan dengan mudah. Namun, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa cinta akan membahayakan diri sendiri maupun orang lain. Terutama, jika cinta itu benar-benar membuatnya gila dan buta hingga menjadi pembunuh cinta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Type : DoubleShot
> 
> Fandom : Seven Knights
> 
> Genre : AU, Psychopath Story, Shounen-ai, Suspense, Crime, Slight Horror, Mystery
> 
> Rated : M (Blood)
> 
> Character :  
> \- Rudy  
> \- Kris  
> \- Dellons
> 
> Inspiration : Jeffree Star – Get Away With Murder  
> Warning :  
> \- Sadistic Chara / Psycho Chara  
> \- OOC  
> \- Blood (Jadi yang tidak suka, JANGAN DITERUSKAN!!!)
> 
> Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.
> 
> Disclaimer : Seven Knights – Netmarble

**~** **THE DANGEROUS OF LOVE~**

“KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS!!!”

Cih! Sekali lagi, dan ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya kau berteriak dan memanggil namanya. Percuma kau menangisinya! Percuma juga kau menghabisi semua energimu hanya untuk dia yang sudah terkubur di dalam tanah sana!

Lagipula, untuk apa kau kasihani kalau dia telah melukaimu dan menusukmu dari belakang?

“...Kris...!”

Heh, teruslah kau menyebutnya! Dia tak akan mendengarkanmu! Bahkan jika dia masih hidup, dia tak akan berbalik padamu!

Meskipun yang kau rasakan tidak sepedih diriku yang ditinggalkan lebih dulu, bahkan dihina olehnya?

Tunggu! Sejak kapan aku mulai mengungkit masalah tentang masa laluku?

Ah, benar juga. Kau bahkan tak tahu bahwa sebelum kau, aku mencintainya lebih dulu. Tapi, dia menghinaku dan mengatakan bahwa aku _playboy_. Padahal siapa yang _playboy_?

Aku bahkan merelakan dia padamu karena dialah yang pantas untukmu. Padahal, aku terus menunggu kepastiannya saat aku melamarnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia menghilang. Tak ada kabar. Dan tiba-tiba saja, aku membaca sebuah undangan...

Pertunanganmu dengan Kris.

Rasa sakit yang kuderita ini, dan perjuanganku untuk mencintainya ternyata dipermainkan olehnya.

Aku tak bisa menolak saat kau mengundangku ke acara pertunangan kalian. Jika aku lari, aku akan menjadi pengkhianat atas persahabatan kita. Maka, aku memilih datang menemui kalian, dengan menelan rasa pahit dan sakit yang menyesakkan ini. Memasang senyum semanis mungkin agar kalian tidak mengira bahwa aku saat ini sedang hancur. Bahkan, aku pun tak segan memberikanmu sebuah pesan untuk terus mencintainya dan menjaganya.

Sayangnya, aku tak menduga, hubungan kalian tiba-tiba hancur saat orang ketiga hadir di tengah kehidupan kalian. Bahkan, kau dan aku melihat kebejatan Kris saat beradu cinta dengan pria lain di rumahmu. Tak hanya aku, kau pun dikhianati oleh orang yang bahkan sudah mengikat denganmu dan kau hampir menuju ke pelampinan dalam kurang tiga hari lagi.

Dan sekarang, mengapa kau menangisinya yang sudah jelas menginjakmu sebagai calon suaminya?

Rudy, kau seharusnya tahu sejak awal bahwa ini tak akan berlangsung selamanya. Dan seharusnya kau tahu bahwa yang ia alami sekarang adalah karma yang pantas untuknya.

Tak ada gunanya kau menangis karenanya, Rudy. Kau hanya memikirkan apa yang akan datang setelah ini.

“Rudy _-san_ , sudah saatnya Anda ikut kami.”.

**~~**

“Kau tahu tidak? Aku dengar Kris meninggal karena ia menerima karma dari kesalahannya sendiri.”

“Apa maksudnya?”

“Kalian ingat? Kekasih pertamanya dicampakkan olehnya sehingga kekasihnya itu meninggal dunia dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Kekasih keduanya mengalami hal sama, tapi beruntungnya dia selamat dan hanya patah tulang pada kakinya. Kekasih ketiganya malah lebih mengerikan. Tubuhnya ditemukan telah terbakar di sebuah _basecamp_ tempat komplotan orang jahat. Dan sekarang, Kris meninggal karena mendapatkan karma seperti sebuah kutukan dari kekasihnya yang telah meninggal. Dia tewas terbunuh dengan dada sebelah kiri lubang karena jantungnya tidak ada.”

“Hii!! Mengerikan!”

“Aku tidak mau mengkhianati suamiku!”

“Aku juga!”

“Aku juga!”

**~~**

“Aku hanya menemukan dia sudah seperti itu. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa dia seperti itu...?”

“Jadi, begitukah. Baiklah. Anda boleh beristirahat.”

**~~**

“Apa maksudmu dia bukan mengalami _alter ego_?”

“Jika memang _alter ego_ , maka sejak lahir dia memang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Namun, ini bukanlah _alter ego_. Dia sadar akan kehadirannya dan menerima untuk tinggal di dalam dirinya.”

“Apa...?”

**~~**

Lelahnya....

Hei, Rudy. Apa kau tidak merasa lelah karena terus memikirkan dia yang telah mati? Apa masih belum cukup menangisinya? Mau sampai kapan kau terus mengingatnya? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?

“...Kris....”

Mulai lagi....

“Heh....”

Hm?

“Ehehehe....”

Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?

“Aku lupa satu hal.... Aku melupakanmu....”

Hee~. Akhirnya kau ingat juga.

* * *

 

**~Kilasan _Flashback_ ~**

“Selamat atas pertunanganmu.”

“Terima kasih.”

“Jaga diia dan cintai dia. Kau juga, Kris.”

“Aku tahu.”

**~~**

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!”

_BRAK!!_

**~~**

“Dellons!! Hei!! Ini bercanda, ‘kan?!”

“Pria ini ditemukan tewas karena terjatuh ke dalam jurang sedalam lima belas meter. Di dalam rongsokan mobil, kami menemukan rem tersebut rusak secara sengaja.”.

“Penjahat macam apa dia yang telah membunuh temanku yang tidak berdosa ini? Tidak termaafkan!”

**~~**

“Kau akan dikhianati seperti yang kualami. Tak akan lama.”

**~~**

“Dia bukan apa-apanya dibandingkan kau. Dia hanyalah mainanku.”

**~~**

“GAAAAAAAAAHH!!!”

_BRAAK!!!_

“....”

**~~**

_KRAK!!_

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!”

“Ahahaha!!! Semoga kau cacat selamanya!!!”

**~~**

“Aku akan membantumu....”

**~~**

“HMPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!!!_

**~~**

“TIDAK!!”

“MENJAUH!!”

“GAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!”

**~ _Flashback Off_ ~**

* * *

 

“Ahahaha...! Ya ampun... aku lupa kalau kau ada.... Hehe....”

Yah begitulah.

“Seharusnya... aku berterima kasih... padamu.... Kenapa juga aku menangisinya...?”

Nah, kau baru sadar. Berapa lama coba aku menyadarkanmu tadi. Kau lama, Rudy.

“Bukan lama. Tapi aku memang sengaja....”

Dasar. Jadi, kau masih membutuhkanku?

_Cklek!_

“....”

“Rudy _-san_ , Anda boleh meninggalkan kantor ini karena Anda tidak terlibat dalam kasus ini.”

“Terima kasih.”

Ehehe.

“Ada apa, Rudy _-san_?”

“Tidak ada apa-apa. Sama sekali...”

Tidak ada apa-apa.

**~END(?)~**


	2. The (Truth) Dangerous of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begitu banyak orang mengira cinta mudah didapat, bahkan dipermainkan dengan mudah. Namun, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa cinta akan membahayakan diri sendiri maupun orang lain. Terutama, jika cinta itu benar-benar membuatnya gila dan buta hingga menjadi pembunuh cinta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type : DoubleShot
> 
> Fandom : Seven Knights
> 
> Genre : AU, Psychopath Story, Shounen-ai, Suspense, Crime, Slight Horror, Mystery
> 
> Rated : M (Blood)
> 
> Character :   
> \- Rudy  
> \- Kris  
> \- Dellons
> 
> Inspiration : Jeffree Star – Get Away With Murder
> 
> Warning :  
> \- Sadistic Chara  
> \- OOC  
> \- Blood (Jadi yang tidak suka, JANGAN DITERUSKAN!!!)
> 
> Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.
> 
> Disclaimer : Seven Knights – Netmarble

**~** **THE TRUTH DANGEROUS OF LOVE~**

Sebuah persahabatan adalah ikatan seseorang dengan yang lainnya, dengan bermodalkan saling percaya, tolong-menolong dan pengorbanan.

Sama halnya dengan ketujuh anak yang mereka ini mendapatkan julukan The Seven Knight. Rudy, Kris, Dellons, Rachel, Eileen, Spike dan Jave merupakan The Seven Knights yang dikatakan oleh seluruh penghuni Terra University dikarenakan ikatan persahabatan mereka. Bukan hanya pada mereka tetapi juga pada seluruh penghuni kampus.

Namun, di dalam persahabatan muncul sebuah rasa cinta yang melebihi ikatan persahabatan itu sendiri.

 “Kau suka Kris, Dellons?” tanya Rudy pada sahabatnya, Dellons. “Tapi, kalian sesama jenis....”

“Pentingkah?” Dellons membalikkan pertanyaan yang membuat Rudy tahu bahwa kota yang mereka tinggal tidak ada peraturan seperti itu. Bahkan di kampus mereka.

“Ti...tidak. Tapi, mengapa kau menyukainya?” tanya Rudy penasaran.

Dan terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipi Dellons. “Aku... menyukainya saat kita masuk kuliah hari pertama.”.

Tak disangka, Dellons yang selalu dikejar oleh para wanita ternyata lebih memilih Kris.

“Dan aku ingin bertanya padamu.” ucap Dellons saat melirik Rudy secara intens. “Apa kau menyukainya juga?”.

_“Sudah kuduga.”_ pikir Rudy. “Aku dan dia adalah saudara sepupu. Dan aku anggap dia adikku. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun. Jadi, tenang saja.” ucapnya karena ia tahu bahwa ia tidak mungkin bisa merusak peraturan yang ada pada keluarga besar mereka..

**  “Sesama saudara sepupu dilarang memiliki perasaan cinta. Jika ketahuan, maka mereka akan diusir dari keluarga besar.”. **

Peraturan yang dibuat oleh keluarga besar Rudy dan Kris merupakan salah satu keluarga angkatnya. Jadi, mau tidak mau Rudy yang sebenarnya memendam perasaan pada Kris harus menghapusnya dan harus mengikuti peraturan itu.

“Kau yakin?”

“Apa aku harus mengeluarkan peraturan tertulis dari keluargaku padamu?”

“Tidak perlu. Hanya memastikan.” Dellons pun akhirnya tidak berani memojokkannya lagi. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia.

Tentunya, Rudy pun memiliki ide agar Dellons menyatakan cintanya pada Kris.

Rudy dan kawan-kawan berencana untuk mendekatkan diri mereka. Dan hasilnya, Dellons berpacaran dengan Kris.

Tapi, tak berlangsung lama, hubungan mereka semakin longgar. Terutama, Kris tidak pernah terlihat di kampus, bahkan Dellons pun tidak menemukan Kris di rumahnya. Menelpon pun tidak bisa dihubungi.

Beberapa minggu, Kris menemui Rudy dengan kondisi terluka.

“Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau tidak menghubungi Dellons?” Rudy terkejut melihat kondisi Kris.

“Jangan.... Aku tidak mau dia terlibat....”

Rudy tidak paham maksudnya. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Mafia itu... dia menaruh dendam pada keluargaku sangat lama. Dia akan terus mengincar keluargaku untuk dibunuh oleh mereka.”

“Apa...?!”

“Aku berhasil melarikan diri karena aku ingin kalian untuk tidak mendekatiku.”

“Maksudmu? Kami harus membiarkanmu terbunuh?!”

“Jika itu memang keinginannya, iya. Ini kesalahanku. Aku minta kau dan yang lainnya untuk tidak melindungiku karena mereka tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang yang melindungiku. Dellons... aku tidak ingin dia terlibat. Begitu juga kau dan yang lainnya!”

Rudy sungguh tidak mengetahui apapun yang sebenarnya telah dialami Kris selama ini. Kris memang penyendiri dan selalu menutupi tentang dirinya maupun keluarganya.

Di sisi lain, Rudy ingin sekali melindungi Kris dan jika bisa membawanya ke tempat yang aman. Di sisi lain, Dellons, orang yang dicintainya juga ingin melindunginya. Tapi, Kris ingin tak ada yang mau melindunginya.

Hingga keegoisan Rudy untuk memiliki Kris muncul.

 “Aku akan melindungimu!”

Kris shok.  “Kau jangan bercanda! Nyawamu akan terancam! Aku tidak mau!”

“Aku lebih tidak ingin melihatmu terancam, Kris! Kau adalah orang yang selalu dekat denganku!”

“Tapi kau akan—“

“Jika aku mati, Dellons-lah yang akan menggantikanmu.”.

_“Jujur. Aku begitu mencintaimu, Kris. Tapi, takdir tidak bisa terelakan, kita adalah saudara sepupu. Aku akan terus melindungimu sebagai saudara.”_ ucap batin Rudy yang sejujur-jujurnya.

“Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?”

“Kita menikah.” ucap Rudy tanpa dipikir.

 “Apa...?”

“M-maksudku, aku akan meminta tolong agar kau bisa terbebas dari masa—“

“Kurasa menikah tidaklah masalah.”

Rudy terkejut sejenak. “Apa?”

“Jika kita menikah, mafia itu tidak akan mencariku. Bahkan mencari yang lainnya. Aku akan merubah penampilanku agar mereka tidak mengenalku.”

“Kau cukup merubah penampilan saja, ‘kan?”

“Itu kurang cukup, Rudy. Lagipula, inikah yang kau inginkan selama ini.” Kris tiba-tiba memeluk Rudy.

“K-Kris?”

“Aku sebenarnya begitu mencintaimu. Tapi, aku terus menahannya hingga saat ini.”.

“Tapi, peraturan itu dan Dellons—“

“Aku mohon. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan cinta pada Dellons. Yang ada adalah dirimu. Lupakan tentang peraturan. Lupakan tentang Dellons. Hanya cintai aku.”.

Rudy mendorongnya. “Maaf, Kris! Aku tidak bisa!” ucapku menolak. Dan Kris seketika terdiam.

“Begitu....” seketika Kris berlari dan masuk ke dalam dapur.

Perasaan tak enak, Rudy pun mengejarnya. “Kris?!” Rudy terkejut saat melihat Kris mengarahkan pisau ke arah lehernya. Rudy menghentikannya dan melemparkan pisau itu ke lantai. “Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!”.

“JIKA KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU, MENGAPA KAU TERUS-MENERUS MELINDUNGIKU?! AKU TAHU KAU MENCINTAIKU! TAPI KAU DIAM KARENA MENGIKUTI PERATURAN SIALAN ITU?!”.

“Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah keluargaku!”

“Keluarga? Kau tahu...? Di depanmu, mereka selalu berbuat baik padaku. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan saat kau tidak di sampingku? Mereka menganiayaku! Mereka menghinaku karena aku bukan keluarga asli mereka!”

Rudy sadar dan teringat. Saat Kris diangkat, sebagian keluarga tidak menyukai Kris karena Kris merupakan anak angkat. Dan dialah yang selalu melindunginya. Tapi, Rudy tidak tahu hal itu bisa terjadi. Keluarganya... telah menyiksa batin Kris hingga Kris seringkali terkena depresi berat dan berulang kali ingin bunuh diri.

“Karena itu... hanya kaulah yang dekat denganku. Hanya kaulah yang menerimaku dan melindungiku. Kumohon... cintai aku....”

_“Apa yang harus kulakukan?”_ pikir Rudy yang kini bimbang.

“Tapi Dellons...”

“Dellons akan meninggalkanku nanti.... Aku tidak mau....”

_“Benarkah Dellons akan seperti itu? Aku sangat percaya padanya dan sangat kenal lama dengannya. Mana mungkin, ‘kan?_ _Tapi, perasaan ini terus mendesakku. Mana yang harus kupilih...?”_ ucap Rudy dalam hati.

 “Baiklah. Akan kulakukan.”

Dan akhirnya, Rudy menerima Kris menjadi kekasihnya.

**~~**

Selama berminggu-minggu,  Dellons terus menghubungi Kris dan mencarinya tetap saja tidak ketemu. Dellons begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Dellons begitu merindukannya.

Dia sangat berharap untuk menemukan Kris. Sayangnya bukan Kris yang ia temukan melainkan...

Sebuah undangan pertunangan...

Rudy dan Kris.

Sesak.

Sakit.

Itulah yang dirasakanny.

Rasa cinta dan persahabatan telah mengkhianati mereka hingga Dellons mulai membencinya.

Namun, semua itu harus ia relakan karena sebuah kalimat yang dikatakan sahabatnya, Rachel saat Rachel menghubungi Dellons.

“Jadi, Rudy bertunangan karena untuk melindungi Kris dari mafia dan keluarga besarnya?”

_“Benar. Rudy bercerita begitu.”_

Rachel menceritakan semuanya mengapa undangan itu ada. Dellons terkejut karena selama ini Kris selalu diincar oleh mafia karena sebuah dendam. Namun di sisi lain, Rudy melakukannya agar mereka keluar dari garis keluarga besarnya yang selama ini menyiksa Kris.

_“Tapi mengapa hanya Rudy? Mengapa tidak denganku?”_ pikir Dellons namun ia ingat masa lalunya. _“Ah, mungkin karena aku pernah di cap playboy. Tapi, aku sungguh tidak pernah mempermainkan cinta. Para wanita itulah yang memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih palsu mereka, setelah itu membuangku begitu saja. Aku benar-benar seperti boneka mainan mereka. Aku sudah muak dengan permainan mereka! Karena itulah aku memilih Kris karena aku menyukainya sejak kecil. Tapi, aku kalah. Aku mungkin tak akan bisa seperti Rudy karena Rudy memang pantas dengannya. Tentulah aku harus turut bahagia. Dan tentunya, aku telah melepaskan Kris untuk Rudy.”_ ucapnya di dalam hati.

_“Dellons. Masih banyak orang yang akan mengisi hatimu. Kau jangan menyerah.”_

“Aku tahu, Rachel. Terima kasih.”.

Hilang sudah rasa cinta Dellons pada Kris. Bahkan, ia sudah menyiapkan saat ia ingin melamar Kris, sayangnya sudah musnah dan hanya kenangan.

.

.

“Selamat atas pertunanganmu.” ucap Dellons pada sepasang kekasih yang kini mengenakan jas _tuxedo_ yang megah dengan bunga tulip tersemat di kantong jasnya. Sungguh menawan dan tampan, itulah yang ia saksikan dengan kedua permata emasnya.

“Terima kasih.” sahut pria bersurai coklat dengan permata _topaz_ yang sangat lama dikenal, Rudy.

Benar. Kris dan Rudy akhirnya bertunangan. Mereka benar-benar bahagia. Tapi tidak dengan Dellons. Hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

 “Jaga dia dan cintai dia. Kau juga, Kris.” masih sempat ia lontarkan sebuah pesan pada mereka tentu mengharapkan cinta mereka akan tetap abadi.

“Aku tahu.”.

Dellons berharap kebahagiaan mereka akan abadi. Sayangnya, itu hanyalah permainan tepat malam setelah hari pertunangan mereka. Saat ia berada di luar toko, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan beberapa orang di gang sempit yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

“Ternyata misi kita telah berhasil.”

“Benar! Jika tidak, mana mungkin kita dapat uang sebanyak ini dari Kris _-sama_.”

“Tidak kusangka, Kris _-sama_ benar-benar manusia terkejam dan yang dia lakukan adalah mempermainkan Rudy karena yang ia inginkan adalah hartanya.”

Mata Dellons melebar dan mendapati sebuah kenyataan yang ternyata, Kris, orang yang ia cintai dan ia percayai ternyata seorang pengkhianat.

“Tentu saja! Karena yang Kris _-sama_ cintai hanyalah bos kita~!”

“KEPARAT!!” teriak Dellons dalam hati dan segera menemui orang-orang itu.

“Ahaha—“

BUAAAAK!!!

Dellons memukuli salah satu anggota itu.

“Khh...!! Keparat! Siapa?!”

“Siapa? Kau tak perlu tahu!”

Dellons pun menghajar orang-orang itu tanpa ampun.

BUAAAAAAKK!!

DUUUK!!

Kebencian, kemarahan, rasa sakit yang telah ia ketahui siapa biang keladinya ia kumpulkan semuanya di dalam kepalan tangan ini dan menghantam mereka yang ternyata adalah anak buah Kris.

“GAAH!!”

“Hei, katakan pada tuanmu dan juga bosmu! Aku tak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian semua!” ucap Dellons mengancam mereka dan seketika mereka kabur.

“Cih!”

Dellons segera menelpon Rudy tapi tidak aktif.

“Sial!” decihnya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankannya.

Kalap pikiran, Dellons mempercepat laju mobilnya yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan saat melewati jalan pegunungan. Tapi, jika tidak, Rudy akan terus dipermainkan oleh Kris.

“Kris pedebah!! Pengkhianat!! Aku tidak menyangka selama ini aku dipermainkan olehnya! Kali ini, aku tak akan membiarkan Rudy mengalami hal yang sama! Aku harus—“ ucapnya terpotong saat mengetahui remnya tidak menyala. Panik hingga ia harus berpapasan dengan truk yang ada di depannya.

_TIIIN!! TIIIN!!!_

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!”

_BRAK!!_

_BRAK!!_

_BRAK!!_

_BRAK!!_

**~~**

Baru selang dua jam, Rachel menelpon Rudy dengan membawa kabar buruk. Dellons mengalami kecelakaan.

Rudy dan Kris langsung meluncur ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tapi terlambat, Dellons meninggal dunia.

Shok dan terpukul saat mendengar langsung dari Rachel. Lebih menyesakkan saat Rudy melihat wujud Dellons yang tidak seperti dulu.

Penuh luka di seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya karena goresan serpihan kaca. Balutan perban mengelilingi kepala namun tetap saja cairan merah kental keluar dari lukanya.

“Dellons!! Hei!! Ini bercanda, ‘kan?!” Kris berteriak shok.

Rudy terpukul dan merasa bersalah karena ia telah membuat Dellons merasakan kepahitan seperti itu. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Rudy tidak bisa mengembalikan keadaan. Hanya pasrah untuk merelakan.

“Maaf, Anda yang bernama Rudy?”

Rudy menoleh, seorang pria paruh baya dan terlihat dari seragam, dia adalah seorang polisi.

“Ya. Benar. Ada apa?”

“Pria ini ditemukan tewas karena terjatuh ke dalam jurang sedalam lima belas meter. Di dalam rongsokan mobil, kami menemukan rem tersebut rusak secara sengaja.”.

Rudy terdiam... mendengar kalimat yang semakin membuatnya bersalah.

“Penjahat macam apa dia yang telah membunuh temanku yang tidak berdosa ini? Tidak termaafkan!” ucap Rudy kesal namun di sisi lain Rudy merasa sangat bersalah pada Dellons.

Rudy tak mampu memberikan kebahagiaan untuk sahabatnya. Dan hanya penyesalan yang muncul pada akhir.

**~~**

Malam hari, di sebuah pemakaman muncul sesosok yang hanya berdiri di depan salah satu makam yang baru saja mengubur seseorang yang baru saja meninggal dunia. Sosok itu menatap nama dan foto yang tertempel pada batu nisan itu.

Surai emas dan permata emas.

Begitu mirip dengan sosok yang masih menatap makam itu. Surai emas yang melambai karena tertiup angin, namun permata _sapphire_ hanya menatap kosong pada nisan itu.

Tak lama, sosok itu berjalan meninggalkan makam yang tiba-tiba saja retak seperti terbelah. Sosok itu hanya menyeringai dan terus berjalan keluar dari pemakaman.

**~~**

“D-Dellons?!” Rudy terkejut saat bertemu dengan Dellons di dalam mimpi. “Ini... dimana?”.

“Anggap saja ini mimpi.” ucap Dellons yang sedang berdiri di depan Rudy dengan wujud saat Dellons masih hidup.

 “Lalu, kenapa kau...?”

“Ehehe. Hanya ingin menemui sahabatku.”

Perlahan Rudy ambruk dan duduk bersujud di hadapan Dellons

“Aku... benar-benar minta maaf.... Aku benar-benar telah menyakitimu.... Aku telah mengkhianati pertemanan kita....” ucap Rudy bersalah.

Dellons terdiam sejenak. “Rudy, tidak ada gunanya kau bersujud dan meminta maaf padaku. Aku kemari karena ada sesuatu.”.

“K-kau ingin balas dendam padaku, ‘kan? Aku... aku siap menerima hukuman darimu! Bunuh aku!”

“Bodoh.”

“Eh?”

 “Jika aku membunuhmu maka sia-sia saja. Dan tentunya, dia akan tertawa menang jika kau mati.”.

“Apa maksudmu...?”

“Kuberitahu kau sesuatu. Kris, orang yang kau cintai, orang yang selama ini kucintai juga... ternyata pengkhianat.”

“Apa...?!”

“Kris selama ini menyukai kita karena dia ingin mengambil kekayaan yang kita miliki. Dia sama halnya dengan pelacur yang hanya menginginkan harta bukan cinta yang tulus.”

“Kau jangan bercanda!! Kris bukanlah seperti itu!! Kris tidak mencintaimu karena—“

“Karena aku tidak memiliki kekayaan lagi. Aku sudah menduga sejak awal dia hanya memerasku. Saat aku tidak memiliki apapun lagi, dia akan mencari korban. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah mempermainkan kita! Karena... dia akan mengambil hartanya untuk... bos mafia itu.”

“A-apa?! Bukannya dia diincar bos mafia karena dendam keluarganya?”

“Lidah yang tidak bertulang tentu akan mudah dilekuk sesuka hati pemiliknya.”

“Kau menganggap Kris adalah pengkhianat begitu?!”

 “Terserah kau saja. Tapi, satu hal yang harus kau ingat, Rudy. Kau akan dikhianati seperti yang kualami. Tak akan lama.” kemudian Dellons menghilang dari hadapan Rudy.

**~~**

Rudy terkejut dan terbangun dari tidur.

“Mimpi yang cukup menakutkan. Dellons menghampiriku. Tapi, mengapa dia mengira Kris adalah pengkhianat?” ucapnya dalam hati dan ia sadar bahwa kekasihnya tidak ada di sampingnya.

Kemudian ia turun dari ranjang dan mencari kekasihnya. Namun saat ia ingin membuka pintu, ia mendengar sebuah pembicaraan.

“Tenang saja. Dia sedang tertidur.”

Ia mengintip dari sela-sela pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Terlihat Kris sedang duduk di sofa dan sedang menelpon seseorang.

“Dia bukan apa-apanya dibandingkan kau. Dia hanyalah mainanku.”

Rudy terkejut setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kris.

“Heh, tentu saja aku lebih memilihmu. Dia sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya. Bahkan, aku sama sekali tidak berhubungan intim dengannya. Kurang memuaskan. Itulah mengapa aku lebih suka padamu. Tentulah aku tidak melupakannya. Aku akan mengambil hartanya setelah itu kita akan bersenang-senang berdua.”.

Terdiam.

Rudy hanya diam dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui kekasihnya.

Sesak...

Sakit.....

Inikah dampak jika seseorang merasa dikhianati?

Inikah yang dirasakan Dellons saat tahu bahwa Kris mengkhianati cintanya?

Sakit sekali....

Namun Rudy masih tetap menyayanginya karena ia yakin Kris hanyalah sengaja seperti itu agar menguji kesetiannya.

Tapi, jika dia percaya, mengapa Kris masih meragukannya kalau mereka sudah menjadi pasangan yang sah?

Hanya itu yang selalu dipikirkan oleh Rudy hingga terbawa usai kuliah.

“Kau kenapa, Rudy?”

Rudy tersadar saat kedua permata ruby menatapku khawatir. Entah itu nyata atau dibuat olehnya.

“Aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Kita pulang?”

Sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. “Maaf, Kris. Aku harus menemui dosen. Kau duluan saja.”

“Lama kah?”

“Entahlah. Jika sampai jam sebelas malam aku belum kembali, aku akan menghubungimu.”

Terlihat sekali wajah sumringah yang tidak diketahui apa maksudnya dan yakin yang ada di pikirannya bukan tentang Rudy. “Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu.”.

Saat itu, kami berpisah di aula kampus. Kris berjalan menuju gerbang kampus, sedangkan Rudy  berpura-pura menuju ke ruang dosen. Tujuannya adalah aku sengaja pulang malam agar Rudy mengetahui apa benar Kris adalah pengkhianat seperti yang dikatakan Dellons.

Kris berjalan sendirian sembari mengutak-atik handphone. Tak lama, sebuah mobil Jeep berhenti di depannya dan dia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

Saat berjalan, sekilas, hanya satu detik, sepasang permata sapphire melihat Kris bersama pria di sampingnya, bercengkraman dan dia tersenyum sambil manja.

Tanpa diketahui oleh mereka, sosok itu hanya menatap dendam pada Kris dan juga selingkuhannya.

**~~**

Rudy tiba-tiba saja berdiri di tengah pemakaman, tepat di depan makam Dellons. Mungkin Rudy hanya terkena amnesia sesaat. Dan maksud hati ingin menemuinya meskipun kini dia tertidur lelap di sana. Rudy menaruh bunga lily putih di depan batu nisan.

Hening....

Meskipun kini sudah jam tujuh malam, entah mengapa pemakaman ini tidak terlalu menakutkan baginya. Apa karena tempatnya yang terlihat terang hingga tidak terlalu menakutkan ataukah memang dirinya ini yang tidak terlalu takut akan hal mistis?

Namun ia merasa ada yang mengawasi dirinya. Pandangannya ia edarkan tapi tetap tidak menemukan apapun.

“Dellons?” panggil Rudy untuk memastikan.

 “Jika benar. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

Seketika Rudy tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara. “Bukan. Ini halusinasiku.” ucapnya.

 “Kau takut?”

Rudy semakin tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa mendengar suara Dellons. Rudy semakin memperluas pandangannya di sekitarnya. Tetap kosong.

“Bukankah kau ingin menemuiku?”

Rudy semakin gemetar saat merasakan hawa dingin mengelilinginya.

“Aku juga ingin menemuimu. Sekarang, menolehlah ke belakang.”

Rudy menoleh dan seketika melihat sosok berkulit pucat dengan surai emas dan sepasang permata sapphire yang menatap dalam sepasang permata topaz. Tatapan menginginkan dan juga menakutkan.

“ _Long time no see_ , Rudy.”

_BRUK!!_

Sosok itu hanya memperhatikan Rudy yang tengah pingsan. Ia tidak menyentuh Rudy namun seringai muncul dari sudut bibir pucat itu. Sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Rudy

**~~**

“GAAH!!” Rudy terbangun dan terkejut. Ternyata, Rudy tertidur di dalam ruang kuliah.

“Sungguh sial. Mimpi tadi begitu menakutkan. Aku berdiri di depan Dellons dan menemui... Dellons.... Mimpi tapi sangat nyata dan kurasakan detak jantung terus bergerak karena mimpi tadi. Aku harus kembali. Sudah jam sepuluh malam.” ucap Rudy sebelum ia bergegas untuk mengambil motor sport dan pulang ke rumah.

Dan tepat dugaannya, ada sebuah mobil Jeep di depan rumahnya. Rudy yakin Kris pulang bersama tamannya.  Namun, hatinya merasa gusar dan sesak.

Segera menuju ke rumah dan memastikan perasaannya salah. Ia melihat dua pasang sepatu. Sepasang lagi milik Kris, dan sepasang lagi... entah milik siapa.

Semakin sesak malah semakin membuat langkah Rudy semakin cepat menuju ke kamarnya.

Suara desahan muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Ia menguping.

“Aaah~!”

BRAK!!

Rudy langsung membuka paksa pintu dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya akhirnya meledak.

Kris sedang beradu cinta dengan seorang pria lain.

Seketika Rudy menghajar pria itu dengan brutal. Ia tidak memperdulikan Kris yang sedang menghentikannya.

Gelap. Pikiran Rudy sudah gelap dan terus saja menghajarnya namun ia berhenti saat Kris berdiri di hadapan Rudy untuk melindungi kekasihnya.

“R-Rudy, aku—“

“KELUAR DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENAMPAKKAN KALIAN DI HADAPANKU LAGI!!!”

Kris tersentak dan pria itu langsung menarik Kris keluar dari rumah Rudy.

Hancur dan remuk tanpa sisa. Sesak dan sakit ia rasakan tepat di hadapan kedua permatanya.

Inikah pengkhianatan?

Inikah namanya cinta saat dipermainkan?

Rudy tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang ia cintai telah mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Dan memang benar yang dikatakan Dellons, kini Rudy mengalami hal yang sama dengan Dellons.

**~~**

Hari demi hari, Rudy hanya sendiri tanpa ada Kris di sampingnya. Ia masih merasakan kesakitan yang tidak bisa ia sembuhkan, bahkan membuat dirinya tak bisa konsentrasi.

Hingga akhirnya kemalangan akan menimpa dirinya.

Saat ia menerobos lampu merah.

“GAAAAAAAAAHH!!!”

_BRAAK!!!_

Rudy tertabrak mobil dan terpental jauh hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Dan akibat kecelakaan itu, Rudy mengalami patah tulang hingga akhirnya ia harus menggunakan tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan.

Namun, tak sampai di situ saja kemalangan yang ia rasakan.

Tepat saat ia pulang dari toko, Rudy dicegah dan diseret oleh anak buah mafia, anak buah dari selingkuhan Kris. Ia dipukul, disiksa, hingga satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa ia lindungi.

_KRAK!!_

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!” Rudy berteriak saat kakinya yang patah diinjak oleh salah seorang anak buahnya dengan keji. Cairan merah keluar dari tempat lukanya dengan deras. Ia meringis menahan sakit yang tidak bisa ia tahan.

“Ahahaha!!! Semoga kau cacat selamanya!!!” ucap senang yang baru saja menginjak kaki Rudy.

Tak lama, Rudy pingsan karena pendarahan dan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa ia tahan dan para anak buah mafia meninggalkan Rudy begitu saja.

Kemudian, muncul sesosok yang berdiri di samping Rudy. Ia menatap sejenak sebelum memperhatikan darah yang terus mengalir deras dari perbannya. Kemudian jongkok.

“Sudah kukatakan padamu, bukan? Tapi mengapa kau tetap tidak percaya?” ucap sosok itu dan ia hanya mendapatkan tetesan air mata dari ekor mata Rudy yang masih tertutup. Sosok itu pun tahu apa yang Rudy inginkan. “Baiklah.” ucapnya seraya berdiri. “Aku akan membantumu....”.

Tak lama, sosok itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Rudy. Tubuh Rudy tiba-tiba gemetar dan pendarahan pada kaki Rudy langsung berhenti dengan sendirinya. Dan seketika, kedua mata Rudy terbuka lebar dan menampakkan permata _topaz_ digantikan dengan sepasang permata _dark sapphire_ yang berisi penuh dendam, amarah dan kebencian.

Ia berdiri dengan tegap tanpa bantuan tongkatnya lagi. Ia memperhatikan dirinya sekali lagi. Ia gerakan tangan, jemari, kedua kaki dan juga kepalanya.

Tak ada masalah. Malah semakin ringan. Hingga seringai muncul di dari sudut bibirnya.

“Pembalasan dendam, dimulai.”

**~~**

Malam harinya, sang pemimpin mafia sedang berjudi dengan anak buah di dalam ruang _basecamp_ yang tidak cukup besar. Pria-pria bertubuh kekar dan berwajah menakutkan pun ikut serta namun ada juga yang menjaga di luar _basecamp_.

“Bos, dimana kekasihmu?” tanya si anak buah.

“Dia sedang istirahat di rumah lamanya. Aku baru saja bercinta dengannya.” ucap sang bos.

Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari, kedatangan seorang tamu yang tak diundang muncul dan berjalan menuju _basecamp_ itu.

Salah seorang penjaga melihat sosok yang berpakaian jaket berwarna hitam dan celana hitam dan wajahnya ditutupi oleh tudung jaketnya.

“Siapa kau?” tanya dari salah seorang penjaga. Namun, sosok itu hanya diam dan menunduk.

“Apa kau tuli?!” tanya penjaga yang lain tapi sosok itu tetap saja diam.

Kesal karena tidak didengar, akhirnya mereka menghajar sosok itu.

.

.

.

Di dalam _basecamp_ , salah seorang anak buah mendengar keributan yang ada di luar _basecamp_.

“Ada keributan.”

“Periksa!” perintah sang pemimpin dan sebagian anak buah keluar dari _basecamp_.

_LAAAM!!_

Listrik tiba-tiba padam dan membuat di dalam _basecamp_ menjadi gelap.

“GAAAH!!” teriakan demi teriakan terdengar dari luar _basecamp_. Entah siapa yang tumbal.

.

.

.

_Bruk!!_

Seorang lagi telah ditumbalkan oleh sosok itu. Benar. Sosok itulah yang menghabisi anak buah mafia yang berada di luar maupun yang baru saja keluar dari _basecamp_.

Ia melirik ke salah seorang yang masih sekarat. Ia menghampirinya dan menarik kerah bajunya. Salah satu permata sosok itu menampakkan pada sepasang permata anak buah mafia itu dengan tatapan dendam. “Tunjukkan aku dimana dia!”.

.

.

.

Seluruh penghuni mafia itu sedari tadi mewaspadai sekitar mereka, tanpa kecuali.

_Cklek!_

Perlahan pintu terbuka dan mereka mulai mengarahkan pistol mereka ke arah pintu.

_Tap!_

_DORR!!_

_DORR!!_

_DORR!!_

Suara pistol yang saling bersahutan saat mereka menemukan sosok itu baru saja memasuki ruangan mereka.

_Bruk!!_

Target mereka telah tumbal dan salah seorang dari mereka memeriksa dengan menggunakan senter.

“Bagaimana?”

Saat menemukannya bukan musuh yang tumbal, melainkan rekan mereka.

Mereka terkejut karena salah sasaran.

_Jraash!!_

“GAAAH!!!”

Salah seorang lagi tumbal tepat yang memeriksa salah sasaran itu hingga senternya tergeletak dan menyoroti sosok hitam itu. Sosok itu sekarang hanya bersimbah darah dari mereka.

“S-siapa kau...?!” tanya sang pemimpin sedikit gemetar. Sosok itu tetap menunduk. “Cih! Tembak!!” perintahnya.

Tapi, saat mereka ingin menembak. Sosok itu dengan cekatan melempar tiga pisau lipat ke arah anak buah yang melindunginya.

_Jrat!!_

“GAAAH!!”

Satu, dua, tiga telah ia tumbalkan, kemudian ia melempar kapak ke anak buah yang lain dan tumbal. Kemudian, sosok itu mengeluarkan katana dengan cepat dan menghabisi anak buah yang tersisa.

_BRUK!!_

Semua telah tumbal. Yang tersisa hanyalah sang pemimpin.

Saat pemimpin itu menyodorkan pistol ke arah sosok itu, dengan cepat sosok itu mencabut pisau lipat dan melemparkannya pada kaki pemimpin mafia.

“GRAAAAH!!!”

Pemimpin itu kembali menyodorkan pisau tapi kali ini pistol itu terlepas dengan beberapa jemarinya.

“GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!”

Sosok itu ternyata menebasnya dengan katana-nya.

Pemimpin itu berdiri dan mundur.

Sosok itu mengambil kapak.

Pemimpin itu menemukan pistol lagi dan mengarahkannya pada sosok itu.

_DORR!!_

_DORR!!_

_DORR!!_

_DORR!!_

_DORR!!_

_DORR!!_

_DORR!!_

Pistol itu berhasil mengenai sosok itu hingga akhirnya sosok itu tumbal. Pemimpin itu berhasil membunuhnya. Dia segera mencabut pisau yang sedari tadi menancap pada kakinya. “GAAH!!” pekiknya saat berhasil melepaskan pisau itu hingga mengeluarkan bercak merah di lantai. “Aku harus mencari _handphone_ -ku!” ucapnya sembari mencari _handphone_ yang ada di meja judinya.

Belum sempat ia mencari, ia harus melihat sebuah penampakkan yang tidak bisa masuk akal.

Sosok itu bangkit kembali. Tubuhnya masih bersimbah darah yang masih mengalir deras dari lubang tempat peluru itu masih bersarang.

Sang pemimpin mafia menatap ngeri pada sosok itu hingga rubuh tidak percaya.

Lampu senter yang lainnya masih menyoroti sosok itu yang kini sedang menarik resleting jaketnya hingga terlihat kulit pucat miliknya dan juga lubang-lubang tembakan. Perlahan, sosok itu memasukkan jari telunjuknya, mengorek-orek lubang yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

Pemimpin itu mulai merasa mual bukan hanya karena alkohol yang diminumnya melainkan tontonan menjijikan dan mengerikan yang ia lihat dari kedua matanya secara langsung.

“Nghh...!” sosok itu mengerang dan ia berhasil mengeluarkan satu peluru dari lukanya dan ia melakukan hal yang sama pada lubang yang lain.

Pemimpin itu semakin ketakutan melihat sosok itu bukan manusia biasa.

“S-siapa kau?!” teriak sang pemimpin itu.

Sosok itu baru saja membuang peluru terakhir dari lubangnya. “Siapa aku? Kurasa kau sudah mengenalnya. Kau yang telah hampir membunuhku saat aku dihajar oleh suruhanmu. Dan kurasa, Kris sudah memperkenalkan diriku padamu, ‘kan?”

“Kau... yang cacat itu?!” sang pemimpin ingat bahwa ia pernah meminta suruhannya untuk menghajar kekasih Kris. “Bukannya kau-“.

“Mati? Aku memang hampir mati.” ucap sosok itu sebelum menarik tudung kepalanya dan menampakkan surai coklat milik sosok itu. Mata pemimpin itu melebar saat melihat sosok yang seharusnya dibunuh ternyata hidup. “Jika saja terlambat, mungkin benar-benar mati. Beruntungnya, aku hidup kembali karena adanya “diriku”.” ucapnya saat menampakkan sepasang _dark sapphire_ penuh dendam, amarah dan kebencian pada sepasang permata milik pemimpin itu.

“Tidak mu-ghhk!!” pekik sang pemimpin saat dirinya dilempar oleh sosok itu ke lantai hingga akhirnya pingsan.

Sosok itu hanya diam dan menatap pemimpin itu. “Cih! Lemah!” decihnya sebelum mengambil semua peralatannya.

Kemudian, ia menemukan sebuah ruangan kecil berisi oli dan bensin bekas yang tidak terpakai.

.

.

.

Pemimpin itu perlahan sadar dan ia terkejut saat dirinya telah terikat dengan sebuah tong besar berisi bensin. Anak buah lainnya sudah tak ada di tempat. Entah kemana. Kemudian ia mencium bau menyengat di tubuhnya.

“Bensin?” pikirnya dan ia sadar bahwa bibirnya terbungkam oleh sebuah kain hitam.

“Kau sudah bangun?”

Pemimpin mafia itu menoleh dan mendapati sosok itu telah berjongkok di sampingnya sehingga ia terkejut. Sosok itu sama sekali tidak terluka, seperti luka itu sudah menghilang seperti _monster_.

“Yah, seharusnya kau tidak perlu bangun karena kau akan tertidur selamanya.” ucap sosok itu sebelum berdiri dan mengambil sebuah tong kecil berisi bensin. Ia tuangkan sehingga membuat lintasan hingga di luar _basecamp_.

Pemimpin itu mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan dibakar hidup-hidup. Sayangnya, terlambat. Ia tidak bisa lepas.

“Cuaca yang indah. Angin yang cukup untuk menambah daya ledakan.” ucap sosok itu sebelum membuang tong kecil itu ke sembarang tempat. Ia memperhatikan seluruh sudut basecamp telah tersiram bensin. Dan ia sempat menaruh sebuah tabung gas yang tentunya memiliki daya ledakan yang besar. Kemudian, ia mengambil korek api dari sakunya dan menyalakannya.

Pemimpin itu mendelik dan berteriak untuk menghentikannya, tapi sosok itu tidak akan mendengarkannya.

“ _Sayounara_.” ucap terakhir sosok itu sebelum melemparkan korek api itu tepat pada perlintasan tumpahan bensin.

Sosok itu kemudian memakai tudung kepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkan _basecamp_.

Api itu cepat menjalar menuju ke dalam dan mendekati pemimpin itu.

“HMPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!!!_

_Basecamp_ itu seketika meledak hingga menghancurkan seluruh yang ada di sana.

Sosok itu melihat beberapa pohon yang ada di sekitar _basecamp_ itu. Ternyata di sana mayat anggota mafia diikat dan dibakar bersama dengan pohonnya. Bahkan, ada juga mobil yang terbakar bersama anggota mafia lainnya.

Terbakar hingga menjadi abu. Itulah yang telah ia lakukan untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

**~~**

“TIDAK!!” teriak seorang pria bersurai silver dengan permata ruby yang kini sedang berlari menghindari sesosok dewa kematian yang kini menghampirinya.

“Kris!! Bukankah kau masih mencintaiku?! Bukankah kau ingin meminta maaf dariku?! Mengapa kau sekarang lari?!”

Kris, pemuda yang kini sedang dikejar oleh sang dewa kematian berlarian ketakutan karena nyawanya terancam.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tepat setelah kejadian kebakaran basecamp yang menewaskan mafia, Kris meminta maaf pada kekasihnya, Rudy, dan ingin kembali padanya. Sayangnya, yang ia terima bukanlah pelukan hangat maupun kecupan manis dari sang kekasih. Melainkan melayangkan sebuah benda tajam pada Kris dan tawa iblis dari sang kekasih. Rudy ingin membunuh Kris.

Kris bersembunyi di dalam hutan dan tetap berlari sedalam mungkin agar Rudy tidak menemukannya. Setelah mendapatkan persembunyian, Kris kembali mengatur napasnya dan detak jantungnya. Kris sungguh tidak mengerti, Rudy yang ia kenal begitu ramah dan memiliki senyum hangat, entah mengapa seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti seorang _psycho_. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ditambah yang membuat Kris terkejut adalah... warna _topaz_ milik Rudy tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _dark sapphire_ , dan kulitnya berubah pucat dari dirinya. Bahkan lebih membuatnya merinding takut adalah saat Kris berhasil melukai Rudy, luka Rudy tiba-tiba menutup dengan sendirinya.

“Benar-benar _monster_!” pikir Kris yang mengetahui bahwa Rudy bukan lagi seorang manusia. “Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Rudy? Aku dengar Rudy hanya pingsan karena pendarahan. Tapi mengapa sekarang... dia bisa berjalan seperti biasa?!” tambah Kris namun ia tersentak saat mendengar kalimat yang tak jauh dari persembunyiaannya.

“Karena aku begitu mencintaimu, Kris!”

Kris terkejut saat mengetahui Rudy telah berada di dekatnya.

“Mungkin kau tidak percaya. Pedebah itu membuatku hampir mati terbunuh, tapi aku bisa hidup lagi karena aku masih mencintaimu. Begitu pula... dengan “diriku”.” ucap Rudy sambil menyeringai.

“”Diriku”?” pikir Kris.

“Kurasa, kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku. Aku adalah orang yang begitu mencintaimu, sayangnya kau tidak memiliki perasaan itu dan kau hanya... berpura-pura mencintaiku sebelum kau berpindah hati pada Rudy dan juga kekasih sialanmu itu.”.

Kris tercengang. Kalimat terakhir ia cerna dalam-dalam hingga ia mengerti bahwa Rudy yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah...

“Mantanmu, Dellons.” ucap Rudy saat berbisik tepat di belakang Kris.

“A-HMPH!!” bibir Kris terbungkam oleh bibir dingin dan pucat Rudy. Sepasang permata dark sapphire menatap intens sepasang permata ruby.

Rudy menahan tubuh Kris kuat-kuat. Ia melumat bibir Kris hingga Kris mengerang dan mendesah. Kemudian, Rudy melumat leher pucat Kris dan mengigitnya.

“GAH!!” pekik Kris saat ia merasakan gigitan pada lehernya hingga ia mengeluarkan darah. “MENJAUH!!” teriak Kris saat mendorong Rudy hingga Rudy terjatuh.

Kris menutup luka di lehernya dan segera lari, namun Rudy sigap menahan kaki Kris hingga terjatuh. Rudy langsung menindihnya dan mencekik leher Kris.

“Khh...!!” Kris memekik sembari mendorong Rudy dan tiba-tiba saja pipi Kris terteteskan air mata dan perlahan cekikan mulai longgar. Kris bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Rudy. Ternyata, Rudy menangis. “Rudy...? Dellons...?” ucap Kris yang sebenarnya bingung siapa yang ada di dalam tubuh mantan kekasihnya.

“Kris... mengapa kau melakukan hal ini pada kami...? Kami begitu mencintaimu setulus hati kami, mengapa tidak sekalipun kau melihatnya...? Kris....” Rudy terisak hingga membuat Kris bangun dan duduk di hadapannya.

Kris menyentuh wajah Rudy dengan lembut dan mendekatkan pada wajahnya. “Maafkan aku.... Aku yang salah karena selama ini aku yang mempermainkanmu.... Aku sadar karena kesalahanku. Aku... akan mencintaimu....” ucap Kris dan Kris menarik Rudy hingga mereka kembali berciuman. Kris kini mempersilahkan Rudy untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan....

_Jleb!!_

Mata Kris melebar karena kini ia tak hanya merasakan saliva, tetapi juga cairan merah yang telah bercampur dengan saliva mereka. Kris terkejut mengetahui mata Rudy yang hanya menatap dingin dan Kris mengerang saat Rudy mencabut sesuatu dari dirinya.

Kris melirik ke bawah dan ternyata perut Kris terluka karena tusukan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Rudy.

“...Ru...dy.... De...llons.... Khh...! Mengapa...?”

“Perasaan kami sudah mati untukmu. Jadi, kami tak akan mempercayaimu lagi.” kali ini muncul dua suara dari bibir Rudy. Rudy dan Dellons sudah tidak lagi mencintai Kris. Tapi, mereka bukanlah manusia yang lebih kejam untuk membunuh perasaan cinta mereka. “Hanya saja, cintamu dan hatimu akan tetap bersama kami selamanya.” ucap mereka sembari menghunuskan pisaunya ke dada kiri Kris.

“GAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!” teriak Kris saat dada kirinya ditusuk berkali-kali tanpa henti. Perlahan kesadaran Kris menghilang hingga akhirnya mati.

Rudy berhenti sejenak dan mencium lembut bibir Kris. “Tenanglah, Kris. Kau akan bersama kami selamanya.”.

_KRAK!!_

Rudy mengoyak tulang rusuk Kris hingga terlihat jantung yang masih segar. Rudy mencabutnya dengan hati-hati dan kini Rudy telah berhasil mengenggam jantung milik kekasihnya. Kemudian, ia memakan jantung itu dan menelannya dengan utuh. Dan terakhir, ia menggendong jasad kosong Kris ke dalam rumah Kris, merebahkannya di atas ranjang.

Kemudian, mengambil _handphone_ milik Kris dan memencet beberapa tombol pada _message_.

**_“Semuanya, terima kasih telah menjadi karibku selama ini. Aku telah mengecewakan kalian semua. Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Selamat tinggal.”._ **

* * *

(Lanjutan dari cerita pertama setelah Rudy lolos dari pemeriksaan)

“Kau masih menyimpannya, Rudy?”

Pria bersurai coklat dengan permata topaz melirik ke arah cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

“Sebuah kenangan yang tak mungkin bisa kulupakan.” ucapnya pada pemuda bersurai emas dengan permata sapphire.

“Kurasa kita sudah menerima hadiah kenangan darinya, ‘kan?”

Pria bersurai coklat itu hanya menyentuh dada kirinya, tepatnya pada jantung dimana masih berdetak.

“Kau masih bisa merasakannya?”

“Masih. Kau?”

Pria yang satunya pun ikut menyentuh dada kirinya. “Selamanya masih kurasakan.”.

Kemudian pria bersurai coklat itu menghadap ke arah cermin. “Lantas apa yang ingin kita perbuat sekarang?”

“Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?” ucap sosok pemuda bersurai emas yang merupakan bayangan pria dari bersurai coklat itu sendiri. “Aku hanya mengikutimu kemanapun karena kau menerimaku, menerima roh, dan jiwaku untuk tinggal di dalam tubuhmu.” ucapnya seraya menyeringai.

Pria bersurai itu ikut menyeringai dan menatap intens bayangan dirinya yang lain. “Kau benar, Dellons.”.

“Rudy!”

Pria bersurai coklat itu menoleh mendapati wanita bersurai abu-abu yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?”

Pria bersurai coklat itu melirik sekilas pada cermin dan hanya pantulan dirinya yang sama persis dengan dirinya. Bukan pria bersurai emas dengan dark sapphire. “Tidak ada.”

“Ayo turun! Kekasihmu sedang menunggumu, lho!”

“Aku akan segera ke sana!”

“Baiklah.” dan wanita itu meninggalkan pria bersurai coklat itu sendiri lagi.

Tak lama, pria bersurai coklat itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menemui kekasih barunya. Kekasihnya langsung memeluknya dan ia pun membalasnya.

“Benarkah dia kekasihmu nanti, Rudy?”

Sebuah bisikan yang hanya terdengar oleh dirinya. Dia memejamkan mata.

“Jika dia jujur, aku akan mempertimbangkannya.”.

“Jika tidak?”

Seringai kecil muncul dari sudut bibirnya dan matanya perlahan terbuka. Tersirat warna dark sapphire di balik permata topaz miliknya.

“Akan kita jadikan boneka mainan hidup kita.”.

“Hehehe.”

**~END(?)~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inilah cerita sebenarnya saat Kris sebelum meninggal, siapa yang meninggal karena kecelakaan, siapa yang mengkhianati, dan sebagainya dari chapter berikutnya.
> 
> Jelasnya, Dellons adalah kekasih pertama Kris, Rudy adalah kekasih keduanya dan terakhir tanpa nama adalah kekasih terakhirnya.
> 
> Dellons menyukai Kris karena ia sudah tidak menyukai wanita sejak sekolah karena dia sering dipermainkan. Harapan terakhirnya adalah Kris namun Kris telah menyakitinya dan dialah yang meminta pada kekasih terakhirnya untuk mengakhiri nyawa Dellons. Itulah mengapa anak buahnya mendapat perintah untuk merusak rem mobil sehingga Dellons meninggal dalam kecelakaan.
> 
> Sedangkan Rudy, sejak Kris diangkat, Rudy menyimpan perasaan suka namun dia harus tetap mematuhi peraturan keluarga besarnya. Dan yang Kris inginkan adalah harta milik Rudy. Alasannya? Demi mendapatkan hasrat cinta dari kekasih terakhirnya. Daripada Dellons dan Rudy, Kris lebih memilih kekasih terakhirnya.
> 
> Setelah Kris mati, Rudy sengaja mengirimkan pesan tadi pada kelima sahabatnya agar Rudy tidak dijadikan tersangka dan membuat kejadian itu sebagai kutukan atau karma. Rudy menghilangkan jejaknya dengan cara membakar semua bukti seperti bercak darah pada pakaiannya, mengganti maupun mencuci peralatan membunuhnya. Jadi tak ada kecurigaan yang mengarah pada diri Rudy.
> 
> Terakhir, Dellons memang telah meninggal tapi dia bangkit sebagai roh dan merasuki Rudy hingga membuat Rudy cepat pulih dan bisa bangkit dari kematian sesaatnya. Dikarenakan Rudy mengalami sakit hati yang sama seperti Dellons sehingga Dellons membantu membalaskan dendamnya. Mereka akan tetap seperti itu selamanya meskipun ada kekasih yang tidak seperti Kris.
> 
> Ingat! Hati Rudy dan Dellons sudah mati karena hanya menampung hati Kris, bukan yang lainnya.
> 
> Hanya itu saja. Terima kasih~
> 
> Salam~

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita keempat dari Fandom Seven Knights. Cerita ini sudah ada di Wattpad tapi saya pindahkan ke sini untuk mengikuti IFA 2016.
> 
> Tetap pada dua OTP saya, Dellons x Kris & Rudy x Kris, tapi kali ini ada yang sedikit beda. Dellons dan Rudy lebih banyak muncul pada chapter ini. Di chapter berikutnya, baru akan mengerti dari kilasan ingatan Rudy.
> 
> Sekian dan terima kasih~
> 
> Salam~


End file.
